


Not yet

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Meetings, Nami drags you to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Nami sneakily drags you to the birthday party of one of her friends.Female reader
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Not yet

You huffed as Nami pulled up her car in front of a house you had never been to before. She had pulled a fast one on you and you should’ve seen it coming, but you didn’t. She pushed a box in your hands before she exited the car, waiting with a big grin for you to leave the car as well.

Nami had been telling you about this friend of hers, Sanji, and just how perfect he’d be for you. He was a gentleman, he was the best chef around, he was good looking... with the amount of praise she was giving him, you were wondering why she wasn’t dating him herself. ‘Not my type’, she had told you. You were more tempted to believe there was something else why she wouldn’t keep such a catch to herself. So of course, you had rejected her every attempt to let the two of you meet. You knew she meant well, but you were not looking for a relationship. The thought of having someone set up a blind date made your skin crawl.

Nami had asked you a week ago to go party with her tonight. You agreed without any hesitation, eager to have some fun with your friend again. When you asked her what to wear, she said something cute but comfortable. Nothing too fancy, noting too casual. Nami often took you to the craziest bars and clubs, so you were excited to see where she’d bring you today. So when you got in her car and asked what place you were going to, you were shocked to hear it was Sanji’s house. Apparently it was his birthday party and Nami had decided to bring you along. You tried to argue that it was really awkward to bring a total stranger to someone birthday party, but Nami wasn’t having any of it, saying Sanji would be happy to have you over.

That’s how you ended up here, in front of Sanji’s house, with a mystery gift in your hands. You really wanted to turn around and just walk away, but you were in a part of town you didn’t know, and as a woman alone, you weren’t too eager to walk around unknown places in the dark. Glancing once more at Nami’s grin, you sighed in defeat and followed her to the front door. At least if you told her you weren’t interested after this, she’d leave you alone about it.

Nami ringed the doorbell with a self-satisfied grin and the door opened soon after. Your eyes widened at the sight. In the door stood a man with blonde hair which covered half of his face, wearing dress pants, dress shoes and a white blouse with the top button undone. What stood out most was the curled eyebrow, was that even real?

“Sanji! Happy birthday! This is Y/N, the girl I told you about.” Nami said happily as she gestured towards you. Sanji shifted his focus from Nami to you and you swore you felt an electric current run through you the moment your eyes locked.  
“I’m Sanji, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N. Nami has told me a lot about you.” Sanji smiled and took your hand to kiss the back of it. You felt your cheeks heat up and nearly forgot to answer him.  
“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Nami smiled at the two of you and gestured at you to give him the gift. Sanji thanked you and stepped aside, inviting the two of you inside. His house looked nice, simple but classy. Interior decorating tells a lot about a person, right? You were beginning to wonder why you didn’t accept to meet his man sooner. There was still a nagging feeling that he was a little too good to be true, but for now you figured you could get to know this man.

Once inside, Nami introduced you to more friends of her. There were so many you could barely remember their names. You just followed Nami around the party, talking with her and her friends while keeping track of Sanji from the corner of your eye. By the end of the evening, you realized what Nami hadn’t told you. Sanji was a total womanizer. What a let-down.

You enjoyed the party nonetheless. The food was great and they had your favourite drink and you had to admit, Nami’s friends were kinda nice. Certainly Luffy, he was a nice dude, although a little too loud for your liking. The time had come to leave the party and you and Nami searched out Sanji to say goodbye. When Nami told you the kitchen was the place to search for him, you were a little surprised. Sure, Nami mentioned he liked to cook, but on his own birthday? Really?

True to Nami’s prediction, Sanji was indeed in the kitchen, standing over a cutting board. He was so focussed that he didn’t even realise the two of you came in, cutting vegetables for snacks on the table with a small smile.

“Sanji.” Nami said. Sanji jumped slightly and looked up at the two of you.  
“Oh, Nami, Y/N. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Is everything ok?”  
“Yes, we’re leaving though, so we came to say goodbye.”  
“I see, that’s too bad. I didn’t really get the chance to talk to the two of you.”  
“That’s because you’re always cooking on your own birthday, idiot.”  
“I can’t help it, sorry.” Sanji then turned his attention to you. “Y/N, I hope to see you again soon and properly talk to you. Maybe we could exchange numbers?”  
You thought his words over for a moment before answering. “No. Not yet, at least. But feel free to come talk to me at the next party Nami drags me to.”

While you were talking, Sanji’s expression changed from disappointed to hopeful. Nami looked at you with a grin, knowing her plan had succeeded. You knew Sanji was a womanizer, so instead of making it easy for him, you’d make him work for you. After that, you’d decide by his actions if you wanted to continue seeing him.


End file.
